


Dinner

by hatakees (hey_classbutt)



Series: KakaSaku Alphabet [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Kinda, My First Fanfic, and of course it's smut, mostly the latter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 00:04:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20461751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hey_classbutt/pseuds/hatakees
Summary: “This situation” is the only way Sakura can refer to the two times she has had sex with Kakashi. Whenever she tries to consider them in more detail, she either ends up wanting to flee the village or with a hand between her legs. Neither have helped her come up with a better term for this situation, so “this situation” it will remain.





	Dinner

Sakura slams her locker shut with a heavy sigh and rubs tired fingers on her temples, trying to placate the headache that has been pounding behind her eyes for the past eight hours like a particularly annoying drum.

Today had been well and truly shit. It had started with a jutsu experiment gone wrong that morning and the procession of assholery and general stupidity had just continued on from there. It had ended with trying to explain to a group of genin that “extremely venomous snake” definitely does **not** mean “cool snake you can try to pet.” She’s exiting the hospital and trying to decide between a liberal application of alcohol or ice cream (she settles on both) when her phone chimes.

_“Heard you made some genin cry. I’m proud.”_ She snorts. Of course this is how he starts a conversation.

_“I didn’t make anybody cry. The size of the needle did.”_

_“Shame… you must not be yourself today. Usually there’s at least four sobbing genin groups after you pull a 14 hour shift.”_

Ah, there it is. She doesn’t bother questioning just how he knows her work schedule and she certainly doesn’t address the little flutter in her chest at the fact that he cares enough to do so. Usually, she’d dismiss him and assure him she’s fine, but today? Today she is not fine. So she simply replies _“Come over.”_ and shoves her phone back into her bag, pretending she’s not nervously waiting for his reply.

By the time he does, she is home and changed into a large moth-eaten sweatshirt and old shorts she’s pretty sure once belonged to Naruto. _“Alright.”_ She examines her reflection in her bathroom mirror, feeling disturbingly removed from the reflection looking back at her. She’s felt out of her skin all day, wishing she could just step out of this stupid body and just **be**. It’s times like these she is infinitely grateful to be surrounded by people who get it, even if her relationship with one of them is in a weird place at the moment.

Kakashi arrives with a bag of takeout in one hand and raises the other to stroke her hair. She tilts her head up to him, but he just pats her head gently the way he used to do before they entered this situation. “This situation” is the only way Sakura can refer to the two times she has had sex with Kakashi. Whenever she tries to consider them in more detail, she either ends up wanting to flee the village or with a hand between her legs. Neither have helped her come up with a better term for this situation, so “this situation” it will remain.

The “situation” began when, cliche of cliches, they were pretending to be together for a mission. It ended with him pinning her to the wall of the hotel room and groaning into her neck, “_Please_ tell me you’ve done this before.” She’d whispered an (embarrassingly needy) “Yes.” and hadn’t stopped whimpering it again and again until it was over. After, he kissed her so softly it still makes her heart stutter when she thinks about it, then that was that. The mission went smoothly, but Kakashi seemed content to ignore her the entire way back and as they went through the village gates Sakura thought she might have fucked up one of the most important relationships in her life.

But, he still came over the next time she had a bad day and slid his hand up her skirt and rubbed her through her underwear until she came, more than a little embarrassed by the way he’d just watched her with that same intensity he’d kissed her with the last time. Afterwards, he’d pulled her into his lap, kissed her again and again and then held her there until she fell asleep. She woke up that morning to a fresh pot of tea (with far too much honey - just how she likes it) and a chicken-scratch note of _“See you later.”_ and here they are.

Here he is. Talking. Sakura blinks. He pauses, raises an eyebrow at her uncharacteristic silence. She sighs. He smiles. She drags him down into a kiss, needing to feel that intensity again. He drops the bag of food to the floor, reaches between their mouths to remove his mask and then suddenly she’s enveloped in his strong arms as he holds her.

Sakura considers ignoring her burning lungs just to keep doing this, but Kakashi pulls away and rests his forehead on hers. It is now, straining both her tiptoes and her neck to reach him, that she realises how stupidly tall he is. She opens her eyes and takes a moment to appreciate him, drawing her fingertips across his smooth jaw - he shaved before coming over. She smiles up at him as the thought warms her chest and blurts out, “I like your face,” before she can think better of how stupid she sounds. She cringes but he just hums as his hands settle on her hips.

“I like your hips.” He replies simply back, smiling down back at her. Her heart stops a moment at how ridiculous and weird and _perfect_ this whole situation is and then all of a sudden she’s back to needing him inside her. Right now. He seems to notice the shift in her and steps back, gesturing to the closed door down the narrow hallway.

“Bedroom?”

“Yes,” she replies, feeling a little light-headed.

Being a shinobi and medic for her entire adult life, and especially being on a team with Konoha’s most socially inept men, Sakura is no longer shy about being seen in various states of undress. But being naked with Kakashi unnerves her. She can’t look at him directly, instead focusing on the minutia - the way his adam's apple bobs under her gaze, the way his fingers twitch as he watches her remove her bra, the way his pale stomach contrasts with the dark band of his underwear, the outline of his growing erection through the fabric.

She steps forward, places her hand flat against it and slowly drags her hand down, fascinated by how the fabric catches of his dick and makes him gasp. She raises onto her tiptoes once more to reach his neck, pressing her mouth to his jugular and marking it with lazy kisses. Kakashi’s hand tangles in her hair. “Sakura,” he says, deep and slow, as if he’s struggling to speak, and the jolt of responding arousal makes her gasp.

He pulls her hair slightly as he brings her up to kiss her, sliding his hand down and over her sensitive breasts and around, grabbing her ass as he pushes his hand between her legs. Her hips buck against his warm palm of their own accord until she’s so wet she swears she can hear it.

It could so easily end like this but she needs _more_. She needs _him_.

And so she half-stumbles onto the bed, dragging him down with her as she removes the last of her underwear and whispers, “Now. Please. I’m ready, just… I need you now.”

He removes his underwear with her, panting “Okay,” as strong hands catch her hips and flip her over, hard chest against her back and cock nudging against her wet core. “Are you sure?”

His hot breath tickles her hyper-sensitive neck and she huffs out a laugh at the thought that there’s anything she’s ever been more sure of than the primal, urgent need to have him inside her and reaches between them to hold him steady as she pushes herself back onto him. His low chuckle morphs into a groan as she stretches to accommodate him and feels fully in her body for the first time since god only knows when. A deep “Fuck...” vibrates from his chest and through her back and the bare want in his voice goes straight to her pussy.

She rocks back needily against him and he starts taking her hard and slow, placing hot, wet kisses against her neck with each thrust. His clever fingers find her clit and she arches so much his other hand has to push down on her back to pin her against the bed.

He takes her like that and it’s amazing and overwhelming but then he comes with a broken gasp of her name before she can, which would be fine, but he stops his wonderful fingers as well. She’s so tightly wound she’s past the point of words so she weakly kicks back at him instead, her limbs flopping on the bed loosely as he slowly pulls out of her. He gently shushes her as he catches her dainty ankle, or maybe her calf? She’s having trouble pinpointing parts of her body at the moment, focusing instead on the delicate kisses he’s placing as he makes his way down her back.

He wipes a cloth against her cunt, the rough fabric making her jolt in surprise. She feels his lips twist into a slight grimace as he says, “Sorry. I’ll make it up to you.”

Before she can even attempt to string together a coherent reply, his head is between her legs and his hot mouth is pressing against her. Sakura’s entire body jerks at the sensation and her senses short-circuit. She can’t tell if the tongue tracing patterns against her clit is hot or cold, rough or soft, too much or not enough. Her body is contorting and thrashing against the strong arms and large hands holding her still and she doesn’t know if she’s trying to get away or get closer to his painful-perfect mouth. Then he pushes two long fingers inside her and her entire being seizes. If she were more self-aware, she’d be horrified by the loud shrieks coming out of her mouth, but her mind is blank as she is reduced to the hot waves of pleasure rolling through her.

By the time she comes back around, her body feels as if it’s floating along on a gentle sea as Kakashi nuzzles and nips gently at her hip, then her shoulder, then her neck, which brings an oversensitized and exhausted gasp out of Sakura.

“Okay?” he murmurs as he carefully lies down next to her boneless body, finally allowing her to look at him. She wonders if she looks as sweaty and content as he does, although she doubts it looks as good on her. She reaches a heavy hand over to languidly brush his unruly hair from his face. He presses a gentle kiss to her palm and smiles lazily at her and her heart does somersaults.

“One of these days,” he eventually murmurs “we’ll actually go out for dinner.”

“Is that what this is?” The question is out before she can stop herself and she grimaces as she hears the unintended harshness in the question.

But his smile widens slightly as he huffs a quiet laugh. “Ah. I had hoped at least one of us knows what’s happening.”

She forces a smile in return even as the anxious knot in her stomach tightens. “Nope, no clue. Sorry.”

He leans toward her and kisses her, slowly and softly. When he flops his head back against the pillow, he runs a hand roughly through his hair as he stares up at the ceiling. “When I think about you… it’s confusing. Sometimes, I want to bring you flowers and never stop kissing you. But other times, I want to hand in my hitai-ate and stay far away from you,” He sighs and looks at her. “You’re young, Sakura. We’re a team. You’re important to me. The reasons why I should do the latter far outweigh the ones in favour of the former. And yet I… I want to do this. All of this.” He gestures weakly between them, holds her gaze for a moment then slides his eyes back to the ceiling, his jaw clenched.

Sakura belatedly realises he’s probably waiting for a reply and licks her suddenly dry lips and swallows.

“So…” she begins slowly. “Dinner?”

The smile he graces her with more than makes up how lame of a response that was.

“Dinner.”

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfiction! Any/all feedback would be great. I'm hoping for this to be part of a series of KakaSaku drabbles/oneshots.


End file.
